


A day in the life (KDA edition)

by Huffle_Punk



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huffle_Punk/pseuds/Huffle_Punk
Summary: Slice-of-life type of fic. A few moments in the life of the popular band KDA. The life of the characters when they are not on stage or in interviews. What happens when the reflectors and cameras are off? It was meant to be full af fluff and cuteness but the girls got sidetracked and turn it into a hot n' steamy mess. Their fault, not mine.





	1. Now take my hand and hold it tight...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: the usual... the characters are not mine and all that.
> 
> N/A 1: My idea is to portray in the form of short stories the life of the KDA girls when they are not on the world's stages.
> 
> N/A: 2: The ages of the girls in this universe are: Evelynn 25, Ahri 24, Kai'sa 22, Akali 21. (According to their official biog where you can find their Chinese horoscope sign, you can check it for yourselves)
> 
> N/A 3: I am really bad with at rap things, so I borrowed (and modified some things) lyrics from the show Drop de Mic, on TBS, where Gina Rodriguez destroys Rob Gronkowski.

**Evelynn/Akali (K/DA) - Oneshot**

Evelyn came out of a comforting bath after a show. The steam followed and embraced her as if it was made of the same essence. Ethereal and mysterious. Eve loved that comparison. She smiled to herself and proceeded to change into more comfortable clothes than she normally wore for her shows or interviews.

She quickly slipped into a worn pair of jeans and a T-shirt with the letters KDA stamped in gold on her chest. She left her dressing room to meet her friends who, surely, had gone through a very similar ritual.

She found Ahri and Kai'sa on the couch. The blonde was quietly reading a book while the purple haired girl, resting her feet carelessly on Ahri's lap, changed channels without spending much time on one in particular.

"Where is Akali?" Evelynn asked, surprised not to see the younger girl next to the console she normally played with.

"She left," replied Kai'sa, without looking at her.

Ahri noticed that the older girl was waiting for more details so she added,

"You know she likes to wander around the streets looking for rap battles with the locals"

"And I also know that it's extremely dangerous when she does so," Evelynn huffed. "I know she can defend herself, but now that we're better known, it's really impractical for her to walk alone on the streets."

"Just because you're older then us doesn't mean you have to be our mother," Kai'sa said, finally looking at her, without changing her position, amused.

"Kai is right, you are only a few years older than Akali, you should not feel obligated to take care of her"

Evelynn, who had already put on her favorite lether jacket and was heading for the door, stopped short.

"I don't act like her mother, it just worries me, and I should worry you too"

After saying this, Eve left in the direction of the parking lot where her purple Lamborghini awaited for her.

"She's been acting very overprotective lately," Kai'sa said, returning to her activity of changing channels.

Ahri smiled sideways and looked at her.

"Do not you see what's happening?"

Those words caught her attention, silently looking at Ahri for a few seconds.

"God, Kai, you can be very innocent sometimes"

"What are you talking about? I'm not innocent!"

Ahri laughed softly.

"What's going on?" Kai'sa insisted.

"I don't know if I should be the one to tell you this, maybe I should wait for Eve to get in touch with her feelings"

"Oh, come on Gumihoooo! Tel meeeee" Kai'sa had got up and was looking at her with a pretended pleading face, a few inches away from Ahri's face.

"Bokkie, that look has no effect on me"

"Are you sure?"

"..."

"..."

"Ugh, alright, alright!"

"Yey!"

"Shut up!"

"Nope. You love me anyways!

Ahri sighed, accustomed to this kind of exchanges with Kai'sa.

* * *

A few streets away from the two girls, Evelyn sped up her Lamborghini in the direction of the cultural district of the city they were in, cursing under her breath.

"Why is it with this girl! Why she has to sneak like this? She could've told me and I would have driven her wherever she'd like, I could've stay by her side so she would've been safe... doing whatever it is she's doing right now"

She stopped one a traffic light and her fingers drummed impatiently over the steering wheel.

"The last time she sneaked out, that disgusting group of men tried to... Ugh! if I hadn't been near by... who knows what would have happened..."

"..."

"I would have killed them all! That would have happened!"

Evelynn's monologue was interrupted when a group of people in a dimly lit corner of a random street caught her attention.

She parked her car at a short distance and, staying in the shadows, slowly approached the crowd.

The people looked very entertained with the show so they didn't notice that Evelyn approached them. In the middle of a circle, the woman could see a huge man gesturing violently in the direction of his opponent. When it was over, the people around burst into cheers. But it did not last long.

Because now it was his opponent's turn.

In front of the guy, Akali looked extremely small and fragile. But her attitude leveled the battlefield.

 _You have a glass jaw, I broke the glass ceiling_  
_You'll end up on the floor again, injured by hurt feelings_  
_You're such a douche, a descendant of Ed Hardy_  
_Your version of yoga is keg stands at a frat party_  
_This man body's so weird, he needs to get it in check_  
_He goes to the gym just to work out his neck_  
_My flow's so hot, the whole crowd's lovin' it_  
_I spit fire, you look like the caveman who discovered it_  
_Dude, you can barely even talk, you Tarzan, me Jane_  
_Your success is impressive, you did it with no brain_  
_This is not a revelation, I'm sure you heard it all_  
_But check your manhood, 'cause I just smashed your balls._

The crowd went crazy.

"Ooooh dude, that girl destroyed you!"

"I think you should look for your balls down the sewer!"

Laughter followed the jokes and the general hubbub. The big dude put his hands up in sign of defeat and walked away shaking his head. In the middle of the crowd, Akali received the congratulations from a couple admirers.

After a few minutes, people began to disperse. Only a some remained when Akali approached Eve, who was leaning serenely against a wall.

"Did you like it?"

"You knew I was here?"

"Of course, I can feel you near", the girl had removed her characteristic mask and looked at her with affection.

"You make me worry, you know?"

Akali didn't respond, she simply approched and kissed her on the cheek. Evelynn, surprised only managed to surround her with her arms and bring her closer. Akali rested her head on the other woman's shoulder, returning the hug. They stayed like that for a few minutes, the area where they were standing had recovered the stillness, the people had left, only the two of them were under the street lamp.

"Let's go home" Evelynn said, not wanting to let the girl go but knowing they had to return. She took Akali's hand and together they went to her car.

A short time later, a sports car plowed through the streets of the city at high speed leaving behind a trail of light. Inside, the two girls were still holding hands.


	2. I will not fail you here tonight...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Ahri and Kai'sa...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, since I can't seem to help it, here goes Chapter 2 in the universe of KDA. The characters belong to Riot but I'm sure they'd want me to write some short stories about them. Yeah, pretty sure.
> 
> Sorry for all the kinds of errors you can find while reading. English is not my first lenguage but I do my best.

Ahri heard a voice calling her name just as the elevator doors she had entered were starting to close. Quick in her reflexes, she put her hand to prevent the full closure.

"Did you fall asleep again?" She told the girl with purple hair.

Kai'sa entered the elevator with a ragged breath and leaned back against one of the cubicle walls.

"No,... not at all... I just rested... on the couch... for a few... moments"

"Considering you are our lead dancer, you are very out of shape"

Ahri looked at Kai'sa while the other woman regained her breath, with a smile on her lips.

"Gumiho is very strict with me" the girl replied, her lips joining in a cute pout.

That earned her a laugh from the blonde.

"Hey, at least this time, you've put the shirt on the right side!"

"So much for a compliment" Ka'isa muttered looking for the elevator mirror and to check if her clothes were in order.

The returned the image of an athletic girl. She was wearing a small sports shorts and a gray shirt at least two sizes larger.

She looked at Ahri through the mirror. The blonde was weraring a black capri tights and a fuchsia sleeveless shirt. A mischievous smile formed on her face.

"Do I really look out of shape?" Kai'sa told the other girl as she lifted her shirt in front of the mirror and revealed her abdominales muscles.

Behind her, Ahri held her breath and tried to swallow the knot that had formed in her throat. She couldn't take her eyes away from Kai'sa's reflection and her perfect abs.

 _She's perfect_ , the girl thought.

The elevator jerked almost imperceptibly to announce that they had arrived at the hotel gym. That brought Ahri out of the trance in which she had been lost.

"Girls! Over here!" The voice of the personal trainer came to them from the back of the huge hall. At those hours in the morning, there was almost no people using the facilities. If it had been Kai'sa's decision, she would be still sleeping. Like Eve and Akali. But Ahri had asked to accompany her in her morning routine and she just couldn't say no. Drowning a yawn, she followed the other girl who had almost reached the coach.

"Massimo, it so nice to see you!" the leader greeted a corpulent man with olive skin who waited for her with open arms.

"My little Foxy!" He replied in an affectionate greeting. "And you have brought a friend"

"Eh... yeah, I'm noy into hugs" Kai'sa said quickly when the man tried to hug her too.

"She is Kai'sa, our choreography expert" Ahri said proudly introducing her, and addressing the girl she added "He is Mássimo Cotti, my personal trainer"

"Nice to meet you" Kai'sa said extending herhand. Massimo shook it with enthusiasm.

"All right, girls, let's start immediately!" he exclaimed excited, and then guided them to the center of the platform where the music was already on, coming from the nearby speakers.

"Such a waste of energy at seven in the morning," Kai'sa muttered, going to the designated place.

It started with a light warming-up. Mássimo (or Massi as Ahri affectionately called him) guided her to do it correctly.

 _Too much guidance,_  Kai'sa thought,  _she knows how to do it. Take your hands off her!_

Massimo was standing behind the blonde, with his torso almost glued to her back, and with his hands helping the rotation of her arms.

"Very good! Now your hips!" Without moving from his place, the man rests on his hands in Ahri's hips, guiding her with his own pelvis.

 _What the hell_ , Kai'sa huffed to herself.

"Hey, Massimo... Can you help me?" she said in a sweet voice. She had to get that guy away from Ahri.

"Of course, bella!" He said energetically and approached her. "But this time we will do squats!"

The man guided Kai'sa with his hands, touching the parts on her legs that needed to be stretched"

Ahri looked at them bewildered. Kai'sa, despite the joke she had told her before, was very athletic. She knew how to do squats. It wasn't necessary to tell her the correct way to do them. And much less to touch her like that.

"Perfect, bella, do it slowly, keeping the abdomen contracted" he said, placing his hand on the girl's belly.

 _Oook_ , Kai'sa thought, _this guy likes to use his hands a lot... at least he's not with Ahri._

"And... up," the man indicated. The violet-haired girl held back a grimace as she felt the entire body of the personal trainer behind her.

Ahri was no longer trying to imitate them or do any kind of stretching. Her eyes were full of cold bloded fury.

Massimo, upon noticing it, moved away from Kai'sa slowly and decided to end the warm-up.

Much of the class had passed without incident. Both girls barely sweated at the physical exertion but their respiratory and cardiac frequencies were high.

"Excellent work, girls! To finish we will do a series of sit-ups, help each other while I go to get some fresh water!"

"You start" Ahri told Kai'sa, standing at hisher feet to support her weight on the other girl's flexed knees.

Kai'sa had just finished a short series of twenty sit-ups when she heard Ahri ask her,

"Do you like Mássimo?"

"What are you talking about?" the other replied nonchalanty.

"Kai, don't deny it... the way he touched you..."

"You mean the same way he touched you?"

"..."

"..."

"Is not the same"

"Mmm, what I saw was quite similar"

Ahri frowned thoughtfully. Kai'sa, in silence, continued with the series of sit-ups.

"Bokkie, I don't like him touching you like that" Ahri said, almost in a whisper, a few minutes later.

This caused the other girl to stop exercising and get up. They were face to face, both kneeling on the padded gym platform, looking at each other without saying a word.

"That's... it's because you like him, right?" Kai'sa sounded sad but she fought the tears forming in her eyes.

"You are pretty dense sometimes" the blonde said affectionately.

Ahri took Kai'sa's face in her hands and slowly moved towards her. The other girl closed the distance between them and they kissed tenderly. A kiss that lasted only a few seconds but that clarified many doubts they may have had.

When they parted, they both smiled like fools.

"Here is the water!" Massimo exclaimed entering the room, without paying much attention to the scene in front of him.

"Is he always that? So... energetic?" Kai'sa whispered as they got up. Ahri laughed softly.

"Sometimes he's so energetic that it leaves you  _ **exhausted**_ ," the girl said seductively, biting her lower lip.

Kai'sa's face changed instantly. And with a low growl she approached the other girl.

"That's because you haven't given me the opportunity to try yet"

Noticing that she had surprised her, Kai'sa gave hera quick kiss on the tip of her nose and joyfully walked away in search of the water offered by a smiling Mássimo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, the rating of this fic is going to start going up from now on. It's not my fault, the KDA girls are asking me to, and I can't say no XD


	3. For failing you I fail mayself ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes another installment of A Day in the Life of KDA, I hope it is to your liking.
> 
> Rito lets me write their characters in this way. I'm sure. I have not asked them yet, but I'm sure there's no problem. xD
> 
> At the moment you want to imagine a certain room (described in the chapter), I give you a link to help the mental picture.
> 
> http:/www.architectureartdesigns.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/06/1258-630x419.jpg
> 
> On the other hand, I want to recommend the Tumblr user SUQLING, who has the best illustrations of LOL, and of KDA in particular. She draws the girls exactly as I imagine them!

The fifteenth journalist of the day, having finished his interview, greeted the four girls who, sitting on a white and fluffy sofa, waved him goodbye. When the jovial boy had left the room, Akali gave a loud sigh and laid her head on Evelynn's legs. The woman only managed to remove her hat before the youngest one got comfortable, with her legs on the armrest of the couch.

"Comfortable?" Ahri asked her, beside Evelynn, looking at her amused.

"How many more?" the girl asked, ignoring the question.

"This was the last one... today" replied Kai'sa, with all intentions of doing the same as Akali, but on Ahri. The size of the sofa prevented it.

"Who would have thought that this would be so... monotonous…, always the same questions!" the youngest complained. "They just want to know if we sleep with someone or if we go on dates or, in the worst case, about those rumors TMZ spread, that we're fighting! Nobody asks about the music, the album or the tour."

Ahri and Evelynn shared a look of understanding. Their previous experiences in the world of music had prepared them for this. They were used to it, they simply followed the game answering the interviewers. But the youngest of the group suffered. Kai'sa simply answered them with a level of sarcasm so high that most of the interviewers didn't understand it. Besides, she always told different versions of the same thing, making all the girls have fun in some way or another.

After several hours of repetition of the same stories and answers, and of fighting fatigue, the girls were finally free. But they couldn't get up from the sofa, they were exhausted. The room was silent as dusk settle in the horizon, filling everything with an amber light that sneaked through the window. The makeup artists and stylists had retired a few minutes before, their team of managers were in the next room planned the activities for the following week.

"We are travelling to Europe on Monday, right? That means we have a free weekend?" Kai'sa asked, to no one in particular.

"Yes, Kai, we're free what's left of Saturday and all of Sunday, what are you planning to do?" Ahri asked, looking at the girl carefully. After the kiss they shared in the gym a few days ago, they hadn't talked about it again. And she wanted to know where they were in their relationship or if they had a relationship to talk about.

"I have some ideas" the purple-haired girl replied, looking thoughtfully at her tablet, where she had her personal schedule.

Concerned with that evasion, Ahri sought Evelynn's help with her eyes, but couldn't find it. The girl was tenderly caressing Akal's hair and the girl seemed to have fallen asleep on her legs. Eve's gaze traveled over the face of the young girl who rested peacefully.

Ahri also wondered what to think about that relationship. She knew about Evelynn's feelings, even though she didn't quite accept them, but she didn't know what was going on in Akali's mind and heart. After having returned with Akali that night, after the rap battle, nothing had changed. Only a few stolen glances from Evelynn here and there, but nothing else.

Ahri sighed deeply and slowly. When she came up with the idea of forming KDA, she never thought that this type of interaction between them could occur, not in this way. She was not looking for anyone, her focus was her music and she worked hard to achieve success. But then Kai'sa appeared. Not the talented girl who she had recruited for the group, but the intelligent, witty and amusing woman, who always smiled and cared for her well-being, a girl who was sometimes so devilishly innocent that she made the blonde want to protect her at all costs.

She looked at Evelynn again and thought the other girl was thinking the same as her. Almost a year ago, when KDA was nothing more than an ambitious idea, Ahri contacted the only person who would understand her vision and share her goals. She had wanted to share a project with her for some time and that seemed like the ideal opportunity, Evelynn's work ethic was unparalleled, together they would take the world of pop by surprise and would be crowned as absolute queens. She knew it.

But the group wasn't complete. Evelynn suggested Kai'sa, recently arrived in Korea, with an impressive resume behind her back. She had great references of the girl and thought that her talents would add a new artistic layer to the project they were working on. Ahri suggeted Akali, a star that emerged from the ranks of social networks, with a pop ninja style that would give the band that edge that Ahri was looking for. All these elements combined would shape an extraordinary group.

After a couple of calls, and exchange of ideas between the girls, KDA was formed.

 _And now here we are, so tired that we haven't moved in ten minutes,_  Ahri thought, amused.

"Alright girls, let's find something for dinner"

"Food?" Akali had suddenly woken up. Evelynn just laughed.

"When we come back from Europe and we can spend a few days in our house, I promise to cook something delicious for you… and abundant," Kai'sa told Akali.

"Spicy Ramyun?"

"Of course"

"Bokkie, you're the BEST," the girl said, sprawling on the couch, over Evelynn, to hug Kai'sa who tried to dodge her attempts, laughing.

* * *

The four girls ate and chatted animatedly in their favourite restaurant. Evelynn knew the owners and they always gave them an area reserved only for the girls, away from the inquisitive eyes of the public.

"You have several meetings agreed with European designers, right?" Eve asked Ahri.

"Yes, I've seen some designs that seem to be just what we look for the next shows. And a couple of designers want to see you. Can you come with me?"

"Of course, but... who is taking care of the kids?" she joked, pointing with her thumb at the other two. Then laughing, amused at the reaction of the girls.

Ahri laughed openly.

"It's the first time I see a synchronized pout."

"I'm sure Massimo didn't think I was a kid" Kai'sa countered.

"Those guys at the club, the ones you scared away from me, didn't think that either" Akali added, glancing at Evelynn.

That had an immediate effect, both stopped laughing.

Kai'sa and Akali fist bump each other in victory.

"What do you think about going to a spa tomorrow?" Kai'sa said, not letting Ahri continue the conversation.

"A day of relaxation before traveling is not a bad idea," nodded Evelynn, who already imagined herself in an extensive steam bath with aromatic essences.

The other two nodded energetically.

"Our flight leaves at eight o'clock at night, we will have all day to enjoy a total rejuvenation experience" Kai'sa told them, showing them her tablet where she had planned the day to the smallest detail.

"I know the perfect place!" Ahri exclaimed, as she was taking her cell phone and looking for one of her contacts. A couple of minutes later everything was arranged.

"They would be waiting for us tomorrow, with all the services available"

"Naisu," Kai'sa said, giving Ahri a high-five.

* * *

The girls had returned to the hotel after dinner and, once in their comfortable pajamas, were watching a movie in the living room of the penthouse they were booked in.

It was a large room with an 85-inch TV that covered almost the entire wall next to the sound system. In front of this, a series of large and comfortable sofas were arranged in various directions, all offering the best visibility of the screen.

"I think it's time to sleep," said Evelynn, standing up slowly. "Tomorrow we will have time to relax"

"Yes, you're right" said Ahri looking at her side where Kai'sa was lying, with the remote control in her possession.

"Yeah yeah, mom, I'm going to sleep," she answered, playfully. Ahri just snorted and went to her room.

Evelynn watched the interaction with a smile and then turned to see Akali sleeping peacefully at one end of the huge sofas.

What a weird habit of falling asleep anywhere, the older woman thought as she tried to wake her up.

Akali opened her eyes a little and seemed to understand what the other girl was saying. She got up and started to head for her room but when she passed near Evelynn, she took her hand and tried to take Eve with her.

"Akali, honey, where are you taking me?"

"...sleep..."

"You're half asleep, yes" the other one replied amusing, allowing to be dragged by the hand.

"... Spoon… "

"W… What?"

"You are... big spoon," Akali said with a little more emphasis. The girl entered her room without another words, closing the door behind them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> And sorry again for the spelling and grammar errors.


	4. ... and place my soul upon a shelf...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never went to a spa, I don't know what they do or how they do it haha... I guess you learn something new every day.

"SPA DAY! EVERYBODY GET UP!"

Kai'sa's shout was heard throughout the penthouse, loud and clear. The enthusiasm evident in her voice.

Evelynn heard the commotion in the distance. She knew that she had to wake up completely but it was difficult for her because of the comfort that surrounded her. Her face was on a warm surface, a soft scent of vanilla tickling her nose. She tried to move and discovered that something was very close to her body. Something that was almost the same size as her, smelled like vanilla and whose legs were intertwined with hers.

Eve's eyes widened and her muscles tensed but she didn't move. At least, until she remembered where she was and, by simple deduction, with whom. Her right arm rested on Akali's belly, who breathed quietly still in deep sleep. At some point in the evening, what was initially Evelynn hugging the rapper from her back, in a protective way, had become Akali's shoulder as a pillow for the older girl, who had sunk her face into the the girl's neck.

Evelynn smiled. She could get used to this.

Unfortunately, the youngest member of the group seemed immune to her hints, her provocative looks and the not-so-innocent contacts she initiated.

 _Maybe she doesn't like me in that way_ , she thought as she carefully untangled her legs from the blankets, trying not to wake Akali, looking intently at the sleeping girl's face .

 _Maybe it's time to resort to more powerful weapons_ , Evelynn thought and a mischievous smile was drawn on her lips as she exited the bedroom,  _today will be a very interesting day_.

Outside, Ahri made a huge effort not to fill Evelynn with questions when she noticed that the woman was leaving Akali's room.

Kai'sa, who was preparing breakfast with her back to the other two, hadn't realized the whereabouts of the eldest of the group.

"You have slept well, I assume" Ahri said with a knowing smile.

"It was a comforting rest" Evelynn replied, returning the smile.

"I'll wake Akali," said the violet haired girl, coming out of the kitchen.

The blond girl waited untill Kai'sa was out of hearing range.

"Well..., tell me"

"Foxy, can you wait 'till I have my breakfast?"

"Mmm nope. What happened?"

"Absolutely nothing"

"Nothing at all?" Ahri sounded skeptical. "When has someone resisted the charms of our Siren?"

"We only slept, Ahri"

"So you didn't try to do anything with Rogue?"

Eve just looked at her.

"Do you think I haven't noticed? It's easy to see"

The other girl just smiled again.

"Seems like you are very observant... the thing is Akali doesn't seem to agree with you"

"Well, I'm particularly attentive to my girls' activities... and Akali is particularly clueless"

Evelynn laughed, but the sound was almost sad.

"Maybe she just doesn't feel attracted to me. From what I know of her life before KDA, the girl only had boyfriends... I think I remember that she once mentioned a man named Shen"

Ahri sighed, understanding her friend's dilemma. In some cases, uncertainty was the worst form of torture.

"You have to do something about it" she told Evelynn, whose amber eyes were lost in distant thoughts.

"Me? And what about you? "

"I have no idea what are you talking about? What do you mean?"

"I mean that Kai's health can be seriously affected if you keep walking in front of her in your underwear. You don't have to torture her like that "

"W... what are you talking about? I... I would never... do something like that"

"If you hadn't blushed so furiously, maybe I would've believed you" the woman said trying to hide her laugh.

Ahri didn't answer because in that moment Kai'sa was entering the kitchen with a very sleepy Akali walking behind her.

"I will go to put on some decent clothes. Remember, we must be ready in thirty minutes" Eve said as she approached Ahri and whispered in her ear...

"I'll do something about it if you do the same..."

* * *

Almost an hour after breakfast, the private driver of the band left the girls in front of a huge building. Giant green letters welcomed them to '부흥 시키다 (Bulyeogsikida) Women's Beauty Center'.

The spa staff was waiting for them at the reception.

"Welcome! it's a pleasure to offer our service to celebrities like you!" And older woman received them when she saw them enter.

"We are very happy to be here" Ahri replied politely.

"Well, we will start with the activities we have planned for you all" the woman told them as she read from her work schedule. "We will start with a bath of mud and body exfoliation, with Moroccan clay infused with rose, jasmine and ylang-ylang oils, it will be a complete body wrap, a mini facial and a foot massage to relax your muscles"

"That sounds very good" Kai'sa said enthusiastically.

"Yes, I think you and I can start with that" Ahri told the lilac-eyed girl, who nodded with a huge smile in her face.

"Very well," replied the woman making notes, "We can also offer hydromassages, warm water is used to decontract the body and reduce the activity of internal organs, cold water is used to stimulate and invigorate, increasing internal activity within the body. You can choose the temperature you want"

"Hot water!" Evelynn and Akali said in unison.

The woman wrote some more notes in her agenda and called two very thin women to escort the girls to the treatments they had requested.

Before being separated in two opposite directions, Evelynn looked over her round glasses at Ahri and winked at her. The other girl understood that the gesture meant to be a continuation of what the she had told her before. And she knew Eve was right, she had to do something more direct to get Kai'sa's attention, the problem is that she wasn't sure what to do.

* * *

Akali was lying on a massage table, face down, her body barely covered by a small towel around her waist. Beside her, in a similar position, Evelynn typed in her cell phone, smiling at the device. Both were waiting for the masseuses to arrive in the room.

Akali looked at Evelynn surreptitiously, the silhouette of the woman accentuated the tantalizingly lines of her neck and back. Evelynn had a perfect body, at least in the young singer's opinion.

The girl remembered how those curves felt the night before, when she had them glued to her body, in all its glory and in her own bed. She grimaced when she felt herself blush. She couldn't help thinking in this way about her friend, from the very biginning she was drawn to her. She looked at her again and frowned, Eve kept typing on her cell phone, as if chatting with someone.

"It's time to relax, maybe you'd want to put your cell phone down?" Said one of the masseurs who had just entered the room.

"Oh, my dear, when you have as many admirers as I do, you can not rest" Evelynn told her, amused, followed by a seductive wink. The poor masseuse was totally frustrated by the attention given by the pop star, she immediately blushed, to which the Siren responded by taking her hand and telling her in a purr...

"I trust you will make me relax, right?"

The girl just nodded. Akali thought that Evelynn had the power to subjugate anyone she wanted with just a bat of eyelashes and her brow furrowed even more. All the while, the eldest member of KDA continued with her attention on her mobile phone.

"You could tell your admirers not to bother you for a few hours" the younger girl grumbled.

"Well, this particular fan doesn't really bother me" Eve replied smiling, which completely silenced Akali.

Both continued without exchanging words, leaving the masseurs to do their job.

Half an hour later, the spa staff guided them to the hydro-massage room where the woman from the reception was waiting for them.

"Miss Kai'sa and Miss Ahri have entered the manicure and pedicure room, would you like to accompany them?"

"I have heard really good things about your hydromassage pools, I would like to try them" Evelynn said, looking at Akali, "Are you coming with me?"

The girl nodded. She didn't like to see Eve being the center of attention of every man and woman who was nearby, but she wasn't about to lose sight of her either. Apparently, the oldest of the group wasn't the only one with overprotective tendencies.

A few minutes later, the two women were submerged in the bubbling, aromatic waters of two hydromassage pools. The sensation that invaded them from the moment they had submerged was of total relaxation. And Akali was so relaxed that she didn't notice when a messenger entered the room. The boy was carrying a huge bouquet of purple roses that he left in front of Evelynn.

"What is that?" Akali asked, curious, as the messenger left the room.

"From my admirer" Eve replied, opening the envelope left by the boy, next to the roses.

"What does it say?"

"It's a detailed list of what he would like to do to me if he had me in his bed" the woman said calmly.

"N... nani?" Akali's wide eyes made Eve giggle.

"Do you want to read it?"

"Of course not!" replied the girl, obfuscated.

"Maybe I should give him the chance to prove that he can do all these things he wrote, don't you think?"

"No"

"No?"

"No. He is not worthy of your attention"

Evelynn smiled to herself. Maybe her plan would work after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm fighting really hard to keep this story within the limits of the rating... but the girls are making it so difficult xP


	5. In hell's library without a light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Looks at the sky, in the distance a lonely bird fly away into the horizon *
> 
> Friend: What was that?
> 
> Me: the 'Teen and Up' rating of my fanfic.
> 
> Also Me *to all readers*: Welcome to the 'Mature' rating, bitches!

_Maybe I should give him the chance to prove that he can do all these things he wrote, don't you think?"_  
_"No"_  
_"No?"_  
_"No. He is not worthy of your attention"_  
_..._

_**Meanwhile, in another place in the spa...** _

"My hands look fabulous!" Kai'sa exclaimed cheerfully, admiring the work of the spa professionals.

Ahri, from her armchair while one of the employees began with the relaxing foot massage, looked at her with a smile. At that moment, the spa attendant appeared by the door of the room with a list of suggestions for the girls.

"Miss Evelyn and Miss Akali are enjoying a hydromassage with aromatic salts. You can accompany them when you finish in this section. Can I also offer our exclusive fashion designer service?"

That caught the attention of both girls who looked at her expectantly.

"We have the best designers in the city at our disposal"

"Very well, show us what you have" Ahri said with a nod, she would judge if those designers were as good as the woman said. "Kai, you start since I am in the middle of my foot massage"

"I can not refuse to try new clothes" she replied.

"Excellent. I'll bring you a selection from our exclusive line of swimsuits," said the attendant, addressing Kai'sa. "You can try them right here as we release all this area of our establishment for your use only"

"Swim... suits" This time it was Ahri who uttered the words in a whisper. The blonde tried to swallow the knot that had formed in her throat.

The doors of the room opened wide, giving way to a long line of spa employees, each carrying a coat rack with various clothes and different pieces of furniture. After a few minutes, in front of the girls, a clothes tester was assembled, with three large mirrors and the garments arranged around them.

Kai'sa approached the swimsuits and admired them slowly, her hand caressing the garments as she chose what to try.

"I'll start with these!" she said, to no one in particular.

Taking at least five swimsuits of different types and getting lost behind the curtains of the tester.

In the meantime, Ahri was trying not to panic.  
Evelynn had told her to do something about her feelings for the purple-haired, lilac-eyed girl who invaded her dreams every night. But she didn't know what to do, she had tried to get the girl's attention but she seemed to ignore her completely. After the kiss in Massimo's class, she thought they were on the right track towards a relationship, but everything seemed to suddenly cool down and Ahri didn't understand why. She was even planning a first date with Kai'sa, although she hadn't formally invited her yet. She had even asked her friend Sona for help to buy a pair of shoes that matched the outfit she wanted to wear at said date. But the moment did not come and while it had been only a few days, the other girl never seemed to have time to be alone with her.

Lost in her thoughts, Ahri didn't notice Kai'sa coming out of the dressing room and standing in frtont of the mirrors.

"Gumiho, what do you think?"

"..."

"Gu - Mi - Ho!"

"Eh?"

"What do you think of this swimsuit?" she repeated and made a slow turn to add effect.

Ahri slid her gaze down the girl's body. She was wearing a black bikini of a very small size. Too small, barely able to contain the Kai'sa's... attributes. The girl's legs seemed endless and her butt more was the most perfect rear than Ahri had ever seen.  
The blonde tried to close her mouth (which had opened without her noticing) to give her an honest opinion about the outfit, but her body didn't want to cooperate. Her eyes continued to wander the curves of the girl, stopping in every corner where she would like to place her lips.

"Ahri? Are you ok?"

"Ye... yes! Perfectly. Never better"

"Because you look a little flushed"

Ahri finally looked at her face. Kai'sa was biting one side of her lower lip, with a blush very much like Ahri's, but with a lot of mischief in her eyes. The girl knew exactly the effect she was having on the leader of the band, and she was enjoying it.

"You don't like? I'll try another one"

Before Ahri could speak, Kai'sa had disappeared behind the curtains again.

After a few minutes he re-emerged in a full-body swimsuit.

Ahri sighed with relief. At least until Kai'sa turned around. The piece had a bare back, highlighting the perfect lines of the girl's athletic body. Violet hair fell majestically on these curves, stopping at the edge of the swimsuit. A limit that, according to Ahri, was dangerously close to revealing other areas of Kai'sa's body.

"This one either? I'll try another,"Kai'sa said at the lack of response from the blonde.

And it continued in this way for almost half an hour, each swimsuit more revealing than the previous one. Ahri's foot massage was over but the girl seemed to be glued to the chair, without uttering a word and Kai'sa was losing patience.

After the eighth swimsuit that passed without grief or glory in front of the blonde, the other girl huffed.

"Please, can you leave us alone for a moment?" She said kindly to the few employees who were around the room. The people simply nodded and withdrew in silence. She waited until the last masseuse had left and closed the door behind her to take action. Without a word, she went to the armchair from where the questioning look of Ahri followed her and straddled her.

"Look at me" she said as she took her face with both hands.

"Bokki, what are you doing?" The blonde babbled when she could find her voice.

"I want you to look at me Ahri, I wanto you really look at me. Am I not enough for you?"

The pain in the girl's voice surprised Ahri who reacted instinctively. Taking the hips of the girl she had on top of her, she pulled her closer to her body.

"You are the most perfect woman I have had the pleasure of knowing," she said. The blonde sealed her words with her lips over Kai'sa's, who returned the kiss with enthusiasm.

Luckily for both, the chair in which both were was large and comfortable. Ahri lay back in such a way that Kai'sa had no choice but to follow her, remaining on top of her completely.

Without parting their lips, Ahri's hands traveled the girl's body with a meticulousness that was driving Kai'sa crazy. Her fingers were feather-like caresses on the exposed skin of the swimsuit.

"Please, touch me," she whispered into the blonde's ear as she started to move her hips over the Ahri's, causing Ahri to make a strangled moan.

_knock, knock._

Someone was knocking on the doors.

"Ladies, is everything okay in there?"

The voice of the spa attendant managed to clear their minds a little.

"Yes... everything is fine! We'll be out in a few moments" Ahri said, careful not to reveal how agitated she was.

With her hands still shaking, she tried to move Kai'sa to sit up. Disappointed, the girl allowed it.

They both fixed themselves in silence and left the room.

At the reception, Evelynn was waiting for them. Next to Akali who seemed to be on high alert.

"What's going on with you?" Ahri asked.

"Trying to detect intruders," Akali replied, watching every corner of the reception.

"She's in bodyguard mode," Evelynn teased. "Are we leaving? We have a plane to catch in a few hours and I would like to eat something before that"

Nodding, the four girls left the spa, thanking the staff for their services and signing some autographs. Outside, the news that the girls were there had spread everywhere and a crowd was waiting for them. The security of the building had formed a human wall to allow them to pass so they could reach their transport.

After another round of autographs and photos with the fans (Akali had accompanied Eve at all times, without taking her eyes off of her), the girls were able to enter the limo that had brought them earlier. Giving instructions to the driver to take them to their favorite restaurant.

* * *

"We're out in fifteen minutes, girls!" Ahri's voice echoed throughout the apartment, alerting her bandmates to finish assembling their luggage soon. Of course, because of how cautious she was, Ahri was ready an hour ago.

Kai'sa was the first to join her, dragging her suitcase that seemed to weigh tons. Her head low, looking at the floor.

"Kai..."

"I'm sorry," the girl said without looking up, in a barely audible whisper.

"What are you talking about?"

"About what happened at the spa, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone that far like that. I really am sorry Gumiho" the girl's voice broke in this last word. Ahri approached her immediately and hugged her tightly.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Bokki"

Kai'sa had buried her face in the blonde's neck so that she wouldn't see her tears. But she had to apologize or else she wouldn't forget herself. The last thing she wanted was to bother Ahri.

"Yes, I have to apologize. I thought if I managed to get your attention, if I could make you see me for a few seconds, then I could... I could tell you about this feelings I have... "

"Bokki…"

"Let me finish, please"

Ahri could only nod.

"I want to apologize because I was very selfish. You know?, I like you a lot" a sad smile was drawn on the lips of the tallest girl. Ahri extended her hand to try to catch a tear before it fell.

"I like you very much and I wanted to have you just for me... even though I know you're with someone else"

"Wait... What!?"

Ahri's eyes widened in surprise.

"I saw your post on Instagram, from your date with Sona"

"My date... with Sona" the blonde repeated, now everything made sense. She smiled widely.

"My beautiful and silly Kai, Sona and I are just friends"

The smile that appeared on Kai'sa's lips could illuminate the entire building.

"If you un-glue from eachother we can get to the airport on time" Evelynn said, passing by the girls who separated quickly.

"Or do you want us to leave you two locked up so you can continue hugging? Akali said, passing beside them as well, laughing softly and hugging herself making noisy kisses in the air.

Red as a tomato, Kai'sa took her suitcase and Ahri's hand and left the apartment dragging both behind her.

"Akali wa baka desu!" she said as she passed the other two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, some people might be able to join the Mile High club xd


	6. I will not fail you here tonight

The four girls arrived at the Incheon airport completely mixed with the crowd, nobody recognized them. Their flashy attire were replaced by jeans, in several shades of blue. From a very dark blue high-waisted jean for Ahri, one filled with holes for Kaisa and a light blue one worn by Akali. Evelynn, of course, wore a black jean with high boots and a matching leather jacket. The other three wore hoodies and caps that hid their faces for the most part.

The pop band arrived safely at the boarding area where the onboard crew, upon recognizing them, guided them to the first class of the a380 of Korean Airlines, which would take them to their first European stop, Prague.

Ahri and Kai'sa took their places, making plans of the touristic sites that they would visit upon arrival, the enthusiasm of the violet-haired girl was contagious and put a smile on the lips of the band's leader who looked at her as if she were the most fascinating image in the entire world.

 _Thank the gods they share seats together,_  Evelynn thought, taking her place in the back row.  _I would never be this obvious with the person I like, so sickly sweet._

Beside her, Akali checked every gadget and feature of her first-class seat with great curiosity.

Luckily for the girls, the first class was not very populous, only an elderly couple occupied their same road of seats, talking, immersed in their own world. Four people who appeared to be entrepreneurs were distributed in various places of the remaining seats.

Being a night flight, as soon as they took off, the lights were reduced to a barely distinguishable turquoise glow that kept the corridors and exits lit but allowed to rest comfortably.

* * *

It had been at least twenty minutes before the takeoff and the first class passengers were resting quietly, ready to face the almost eleven-hour journey in the most relaxed way possible. A stewardess walked around each seat offering drinks and a snack to those who wanted.  
When she reached the girls, she didn't comment on the fact that Ahri had gone over to Kai'sa's seat and they both were dozing in a thight hug, Ahri curled up on the shoulder of the taller girl. The stewardess turned off a pair of auxiliary lights so they could sleep without interruption. When she approached Evelynn, she offered her a glass of Champagne that the girl accepted. Akali declined the sparkling drink while another game of Ninja Fruit began on her cell phone. The stewardess informed them that the bar was open in case they wanted a more complex drink and retired.

Eve looked at the girl sitting beside her out of the corner of her eye, thinking if the plan she had started that morning would ever work.  
She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she did not notice how a boy would lean out a few seats away and look at Akali curiously.

* * *

Nothing had happened in the first hour and a half of flight and Evelynn had begun to feel the fatigue of the day, thinking that it would be better to start her restful sleep. She took her favorite eye mask from her personal handbag and when she was about to slide it over hereyes, the boy appeared next to the seat of the youngest of the group. Evelynn tensed instantly.

"Akali?" Asked the young man who, at that distance, seemed to be a couple of years older than Rouge.

The girl looked up and a smile appeared on her face.

"Shen!" she exclaimed, careful not to disturb the rest of the passengers.

She got up and wrapped the boy in a huge hug.

"Good to meet you after so long" the boy said, returning the hug enthusiastically.

"Come, let's go somewhere where we can catch up without awakening anyone," Akali told him, taking him by the hand and walked out of Evelynn's vision. An Evelynn with a deep frown and a bad mood that was beginning to give her a headache.

 _They did not even notice I was here,_  the girl huffed to herself.  _It's not that I'm interested in what they have to talk aboot... not at all._

Only a few seconds passed before Evelynn, stifling a snarl, got up and went to look for Akali.

They were chatting animatedly in a small area that was located before entering first class. Conveniently, Evelynn found a curtain behind which to hide and spy on them. She wasn't at all happy with her own behavior but if she stayed in her seat, anxiety would kill her. With narrowed eyes, she observed Shen's body language, her desire to murder someone growing exponentially.

"How is your brother? It seems like a thousand years ago that I saw grumpy Zed" Akali said with a smile.

"Well, he's still grumpy, hehe" That guy Shen looked a little nervous "He's training for the national championship"

"Oh yeah, that's next month, right?"

"Yes. That is why I am the one who travels instead of him, to handle the business of the dojo that we will open in Europe "

"I hope I'd be able to see some fights..."

"You are invited to our dojo" said the young man with enthusiasm "We miss you there, you know?"

"I've been very busy lately," Akali told her, a little embarrassed.

"You're famous now, I understand..."

Shen took Akali's hand and approached her.

"I've missed you"

"Shen, I…"

"I know", the boy assured her "I just want you to know, that you still have a place in my heart"

"You flatter me, really. But you know that…"

"We didn't ended in the best terms, I know. But if only you could give me another chance"

"You cheated on me with one of your students. Yes, you could say that we did not ended on the best terms" Akali wasn't at all impressed with the direction the conversation had taken.

But a certain girl, hidden behind a curtain, couldn't see the rapper's face or listen to their conversation, she only saw the boy getting close to Akali, taking her hand and try to corner her against the nearest wall.

Evelynn wasn't wearing her colored eye glasses but at that moment she was sure she saw everything red. She left her hiding place and headed towards them.

Akali noticed how Shen's eyes widened in surprise and, to her delight, a bit of fear as well.

"Release her. Now" Evelynn said in a low, menacing voice.

Any mortal would have disappeared instantly, but Akali always thought that her ex was never one of the brightest.

"This is a private conversation" he told Evelynn who was ready to take out her golden claws and make shredds out of human flesh.

The woman took a deep breath and looked at the younger one who looked... amused?

"If it's what you want, I'll go" she said. Her words loaded with a meaning greater than what was visible to the naked eye.

Akali smiled broadly at her.

"Shen was already leaving"

"But ..." the boy didn't seem to give up.

"There are no second chances, Shen"

"You heard the girl. Get lost "

"Hey, I don't..."

"And if I see you near her..." Evelyn accentuated her words tapping her index finger on the young man's chest, "on this plane or anywhere else in the world," Shen continued to back away "you'd wish you were never born"

The boy turned around and returned to the first-class hall without saying another word.

"You were spying on me?"

Akali's voice was heard behind Evelynn's back.

"You're not the only one who can go in bodyguard mode"

"I'm not the one who has thousands of fans who write friggin' ecchi stories and send them inside a bouquet of flowers," Akali looked a little annoyed.

"It's not the same," Evelynn replied.

"Oh, no? What would be the difference?"

"The difference is that I don't plan to meet any fans in a dark corner of an intercontinental flight"

"This can hardly be classified as a dark corner," Akali said, watching a flight attendant pass by with drinks for the business class.

"Okay, if you want to stay between the boy and the wall again, then go ahead." Eve made the gesture to leave but Akali's hand took her wrist, guiding her in the opposite direction.

With very little delicacy, the rapper dragged her to the bathroom. Being first class, it was not as small as most, on the contrary, it was quite spacious. But at that moment, to Evelynn, it seemed extremely small.

Akali locked the door and approached Eve, who had stepped back towards the bathroom sink. Evelynn had taken off her boots to prepare for sleep, and now she only had the slippers that the airline provided, leaving her at the same height as Akali.

The girl had come close enough that their noses were almost touching.

"All this time I've been worried that one of your fans could sneak out and do something to you... when the danger could be so much closer..."

Akali's hand slid down the siren's waist to the hem of her jean, touching delicately a portion of warm skin. Evelynn took a deep breath.

"You attract everyone's attention," the girl continued. "Everyone wants to meet you, talk to you... touch you" the girl's other hand stroked Evelynn's back as her lips closed on her ear and she whispered "I want to touch you too"

"A… kali"

"You were jealous of Shen", it wasn't a question. "It's the same thing that I feel every time one of those bastards feels they have the right to get close to you"

Akali's right leg slid between Evelynn's. Her lips on to the neck of the girl with fuchsia hair, leaving a path of increasingly hot kisses. Evelynn, biting her lower lip to not produce sounds that will alert the airplane crew, wrapped her arms around Akali's waist and pulled her closer to her.

"Little one, you're playing with fire" she said, feeling the agitated breathing of the youngest.

Akali slid her tongue along Eve's neck until it reached her earshell.

"I know... I'm trying to get burnt"

These last words were whispered on Evelynn's lips. The woman couldn't contain herself anymore and closed the space between them, melting into a passionate kiss.

Eve's hands descended to Akali's ass, taking her by surprise and making their hips get impossibly closer.

Akali began to grind her hips against the other woman with need. A moan escaped Evelynn lips as Akali's hands slid over her stomach skin and cupped her breasts giving them a slight squeeze.

"Baby, we can't do this here" said Evelynn through ragged breaths.

"I don't know when I will have the courage to approach you in this way again" Akali told her in between small kisses "So, yeah, we can do this here"

The rapper turn them around and pushed Evelyn towards the opposite wall, a surface a bit more comfortable for Eve and the things she had in mind.

Her fingers found the way to Evelynn zipper and opened it scruciangly slow. Eve stifled a moan in frustration. A half smile appeared in Akali's lips, she was loving having the diva in her hands, at her will. She hooked her fingers in the hem of the black jeans and slided them down, leaving her on her knees. Her hands caressed Evelynn's hips, almost like worshiping her.

"Later" Evelynn raspy voice took her out of her reverie "We will have time for that later" she said as she helped Akali to get up. "And believe me, I won't let you out of my bed for a couple of days… but now, we can't take long"

Akali did as she was told as she started to kiss Eve again, knowing she wouldn't last longer either. She slipped down her own jeans until it was rolled in her ankles, her leg back in between Eve thighs. The older woman began rocking her hips as soon as her lips reunited with Akali's and their tongues began a fevered dance. Evelynn grabbed Akali's hips and helped her maintain a steady rhythm as the younger singer's fingers found her nipple underneath her lacy bra.

Their tops were out of the way, discarded moments ago. The ragged breaths coming from both of them intensified. Small little moans escaped their lips but couldn't do more than that, they were surrounded by people. Though that was the last thing on their minds.

"God Eve, I'm so wet" she said as she began grinding her sex harder against the other woman's thigh.

"I know baby, I can feel it… and it's driving me crazy"

Evelynn used all her mind power to control the loud moan that formed in her throat as Akali bit the base of her neck and the licked the mark she left there.

"You're mine" she said through gritted teeth and attacked Evelynn's lips again.

"Ahh..." Eve couldn't contain herself anymore and a moan escaped her lips.

"Eve, I'm so close"

"Yes, baby, me too"

Their hips crashing against each other desperately, wanting more friction, more pleasure.

"Fuck me… harder... please"

"God yes... cum with me"

They grinded hard and fast 'till an explosive orgasm consumed them both of them at the same time.

Evelynn, still moving her hips slowly, tighten her embrace and Akali rested her head on the other woman's shoulder, both riding their climax down until their agitated breathing began to calm down and regain compossure.

"I think I died and went to heaven" Akali's voice was muffled by Eve shoulder.

"Not yet, baby… not yet" she could hear the smile in Evelynn voice.

"I've wanted this for so long" came the whispered words from Akali's lips, looking into Eve's amber eyes. She could see the younger woman was being very serious. Eve smiled warmly at her and cupped her face, caressing her lips with her thumbs. Akali closed her eyes, leaning in the touch.

"We should go back to our seats" Eve said. The rapper only nodded, helping her fixing their clothes.

Luckily, no one was around when they got out of the bathroom and had a safe trip back to their places. The other passengers in first class were still asleep or minding their own business. Eve, with Akali's hand still in her own, guided her to her seat and sitted her on her lap, reclining it until it became bed.

The girl in her arms was starting to fall asleep, Evelyn watched her as her eyes closed slowly and her breathing evened. Smiling, she fell asleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evelynn is a power bottom and you can't change my mind. xD


	7. Chapter 7

Ahri opened her eyes slowly, aware that she was still on the flight to Prague. She knew that she was in the arms of  _her_  Kai'sa, the violet haired girl's perfume filled her lungs and offered her a comfort that only she could. Ahri's hand rested on the other girl's abdomen, feeling her warmth. Ahri smiled, maybe it was not the best place to tempt the girl, but her naughty nature could not be contained. She brought her lips to Kai'sa's neck and began to leave small and delicate kisses there while her fingers lifted the shirt that covered her belly and slid her hand underneath. Kai'sa moved slowly, taken out of her dreams by the actions of a naughty little fox that rested at her side.

"Gumiho, what are you doing?" she whispered when she noticed the blonde's intentions.

"I'm bored" she replied without taking her lips off the other girl's neck, making Kai'sa shudder feeling the heat of her breath.

"We are surrounded by people" Kai'sa tried to put some resistance though she was enjoying it greatly.

"They're all asleep, the hostesses will not bother us for a few hours and I need to touch you"

Ahri had answered each and every one of the objections that could occur to Kai'sa. Her hand, which until that moment wandered aimlessly on the firm abs of the taller girl, began its ascent. The blonde crossed one of her legs over Kai'sa, as if to prevent her escape. Although the girl had little desire to escape.

"Ahri..."

Ahri's hand had closed on one of Ka'isa's breasts and she was squeezing it delicately, tracing the nipple with her fingertips, feeling how it reacted to her caresses.

Kai'sa, took the other girl¡s face and lift it to be able to kiss her. It was a deep kiss, needed. Their breaths mixed when the tongues touched. Both suppressed a moan.

"Girls... girls!" Eve's voice surprised them from the seat behind them.

"You know we can hear you, right?"

Kai'sa opened her eyes wide and Ahri's hand froze on her chest.

Eve's head peeked out from one side of the seat, with a self-sufficient smile.

"I hate to be the one to interrupt the fun, but this really is not the place for you to give free rein to your fantasies"

"Well, the bathroom was occupied," Ahri said with a wink. Nothing escaped the leader of the group, the older girl would do well to remember it.

Evelynn giggled.

"Maybe, but these seats offer little privacy"

"Eve is right, Gumiho"

Ahri huffed, finally pulling her hand from under Kai'sa's shirt.

"It's okay, but I will not go to my seat, I'll stay here."

Kai'sa smiled at her and hugged her.

"This is exactly where I want you"

* * *

"I'm afraid the reservations were booked this way, miss" A very frightened concierge told a very terrifying Eve, who was asking for explanations for the two double rooms that they just gave them.

"Eve, I think we can find these accommodations... viable, for now" Akali's voice came from behind her back, with a flush that covered her to the tip of her nose. Eve's anger disappeared immediately, her mind had gone to another very, very different place.

"What mypfriend wants to say is that we accept the rooms" Kai'sa said in her perfect English and with a huge smile, she directed her companions to the nearest elevator.

The mirrored walls of the elevator returned their reflection as they ascended to their rooms. Ahri and Kai'sa looked at each other intensely, oblivious to everything that surrounded them. Eve had hugged Akali from behind and whispered things in her ear, making the girl's blush intensify even more.

When they reached the designated floor, they searched for their rooms. The carpeted floors of the corridor silenced their steps as they passed one door after another.

"At least they didn't put us in a dumpster," Evelynn huffed, analyzing her surroundings.

"Don't get angry over this" Ahri told her. "Even if we had individual rooms, you would have been in Akali's room from the beginning."

"..."

"Or I'd been in hers" corrected the rapper with a tiny smile that produced the desired effect on the diva, who visibly swallowed.

"Whipped," Kai'sa said amused while doing a motion as she had an imaginary whip.

"Look who's talking" Eve grumbled.

"I plead guilty, completely" the girl replied smiling.

"Okay, can you stop? We have to be in the television studio for an interview in two hours... let's seize every minute, girls!" Ahri said, heading to room 356, almost dragging Kai'sa,

Eve looked at the door of her room, number 354...

"I hope the walls are sound proof," she told Akali.

"Eve!"

* * *

Ahri had not finished closing the door of her room when she was, for lack of a better word, attacked by Kai'sa. The taller girl turned her over and leaned her against the door, bringing her lips to the blonde's neck without warning.

A small moan escaped the blonde as she closed her arms around the girl, pulling her closer.

"That flight was torture" Kai'sa said between kisses.

"For both of us, love"

Ahri, recovering her dominant position, took off from the door and carried them to the nearest sofa. Luckily for her, the room was big enough to allow the to maneuver freely, and with enough surfaces where they could... experiment.

Smiling, the blonde made Kai'sa sit down as she followed her, straddling the violet haired girl, capturing her lips instantly.

Kai'sa's hands went directly to Ahri's back, settling her closer to herself. Ahri's hands did not stay still for long, she found the edge of Kai'sa's shirt and pulled it out in a matter of seconds, barely breaking the contact. Kai'sa imitated her and soon both were bare-chested. The skin-to-skin contact took their breath away as they became accustomed to the feeling of being so close, so intimate. Kai'sa brought her mouth to the space between the breasts of the blonde, savoring her skin, sliding her tongue between them. Ahri's hands clung to the girl's head, entangling her fingers with separate strands of hair, as if searching for balance. The hips of both jerkerd in a reflex movement, seeking more contact, to satiate the primitive call of pleasure. Kai'sa's fingers had found the zipepr of Ahri's jean when they heard a knock on the door.

"Etooo... girls, the managers are calling us" Akali's voice, from the other side of the door, sounded extremely shy, as if knowing what was going on inside the room.

Kai'sa issued a string of curses in a language that Ahri could not identify but with which she completely agreed.

She put on her clothes quickly and went to the door.

"It better be important!" the image of Ahri, all disheveled, with a blush that extended beyond the neckline and with the lips turned crimson red didn't surprise the rapper who expected a similar vision.

"I... I'm sorry, Ahri, it seems that a group of fans gathered in front of the hotel doors and they want us to do an improvised meet n 'greet in one of the hotel lounges"

Ahri's anger did not seem to subside.

"In addition, they scheduled two interviews, we will have to divide since they are at the same time"

"I'll have a chat with the management team later so, please, don't kill the messenger," Evelynn said, appearing behind Akali. "Try to fix yourselves a little, we'll start the meeting with the fans until you arrive"

Kai'sa raised her hand from where she was, sprawled on the couch, looking defeated, greeting the girls and thanking them for their help.

* * *

Eve and Akali met a large group of fans who had gathered in front of the hotel. They carried signs with their names and various phrases expressing their love and admiration for the band. One of the younger girls among the people almost passed out as shr saw Eve enter, but was quickly seized by Akali, before she fell to the floor. Ahri and Kai'sa joined them about ten minutes later, looking as professional as ever.

The meeting lasted for almost two hours and when the last of the fans had left, satisfied with their signed poster and several photos of the girls, the band went to one of the most important TV channels in the city, where they would record the interviews. The interviews would be broadcasted during the two days of the Pop Festival to be held the following week.

The managers divided the girls in two and they were taken to two different sets, where the interviewers awaited them anxiously.

Suddenly, Ahri and Kai'sa found themselves in a white set, with white sofas. Even the interviewer was wearing a white suit. A single plant with very green leaves, gave color from its corner. The interviewer received them with a wide bow that almost reached the floor, taking their hands and planting a loud kiss on each one. The girls looked at each other, surprised at the eccentricities displayed by both the man and the set.

It was not the first time they had encountered rare specimens, but this one seemed even more unusual.

The interview began normally, with the usual questions. But then it turned in a direction that neither of them liked. At the beginning they were sexual innuendos at the end of some questions. It was not strange either, the girls knew that some had the perverse curiosity to know who they slept with and if this or that rumor of possible partners were true.  
Then the guy sat between them on the big couch that dominated the set, putting a hand on Ahri's knee. Kai'sa noticed how most of the questions were addressed to the blonde and that he hardly paid attention to her. That was not what mattered, the man's hands on  _her_  Ahri was what was bothering her greatly. She looked towards one of the corners where the manager in charge of them in that interview was, but he wasn't pay them the slightest attention, looking at his cell phone the whole time.

Beside her, the man had put his arm around Ahri's shoulders and was whispering something in her ear. Ahri looked visibly upset, moving away from the guy as much as she could. The cameraman and the sound engineers were visibly surprised by the scene, but they did nothing to stop it. Apparently the man was a european celebrity who used to take this kind of license with his interviewees.

Although he did not considered the girl sitting on the other side, who was extremely annoyed, a girl who wanted to end that bad habit of his.

"Being the best-known Korean celebrity in the world, you will surely look for a foreign man to satisfy certain... needs," he told Ahri almost drooling over her shoulder.

"I do not ... I don't talk about my partners" Ahri told him, pulling off the hand that was trying to ascend her leg.

"Why don't you ask me?" Kai'sa said in a deceptively sweet voice as she took that same hand in hers.

"Eh, yes... of course, of course" the man noticed how Kai'sa began to squeeze his hand harder and harder.

The girl continued talking, telling a story that Ahri knew was not true and that surely Kai'sa was inventing at she went. The face of the interviewer was getting more and more red and distorted. The force that Kai'sa applied to his fingers made him writhe in pain, to the point where, abruptly, he had to finish the interview.

The cameras cut, the lights went out.

Kai'sa stood up from her place and like a vengeful spirit pointed to the interviewer.

"This is the last time you try to impose yourself to an interviewee, bastard. If you do it again, I'll send our team of lawyers to make sure you don't appear in front of a camera for the rest of your life."

And with this, she took Ahri by the hand and pulled her out of the room.

She led her through several corridors to where one of the dressing rooms was located.

"Love, are you okay?" she said taking her face in her hands.

"Yes, Kai. Thanks for taking care of me"

"You don't have to thank me, that guy is lucky i wansn't cutting his private parts right then and there"

"That would have been a good show," Ahri said with a giggle.

"I'm serious"

"I know honey"

"..."

"You know you look incredibly sexy when you get mad?"

"Oh yeah?"

"Definitely"

Ahri brought her lips to Kaisa's, who was looking forward to meeting half way.

"I'll have to get mad more often," Kai'sa muttered between kisses and breaths that were beginning to shake.

"And why were you angry?"

Eve and Akali had returned from their own interview.

"You got to be kidding me!" exclaimed Kai'sa, looking at the ceiling.

* * *

The girls were having dinner in the hotel's restaurant, they had cleared an area so they could eat without the siege of journalists and fans who might infiltrate the hotel.

Eve was congratulating Kai'sa on what she had done with the guy in the white suit, but the girl wasn't paying much attention to her, Ahri's hand had slid up her thigh and her mind was suddenly blank.

"It's useless, Eve. She's not with us anymore," Akali said, sipping her ramen.

Evelynn snorted and addressed Ahri.

"Could you let her start a civilized conversation with us?"

"Mmmm nope"

In that monebt, the head of their team of managers entered the restaurant and addressed them immediately, his face all too serious.

"Can you explain what the hell happened this afternoon?" He told Kai'sa.

"What happened is another mistake of our managers who are looking to be fired, apparently" Eve said without flinching. Akali nodded beside her.

"What do you say?"

"You let your stars be victims of an abuser and you dare to blame us... Look at the state that Ahri has been in" the older girl said, pointing to the blonde, who understood immediately and began to sob under her breath.

"Do not worry, my dear, I will take care of it"

The manager opened his eyes wide and began to stutter apologies.

"Kai'sa why don't you take Ahri to her room, we will talk about the terms and conditions of their dismissal" Akali said with a seriousness that, coming from her, was terrifying.

Kai'sa nodded and took a weeping Ahri who, a few steps beyond the table they had occupied exclaimed "I don't know if I can get over it!" followed by a squeak to add drama.

Once in the elevator, Ahri regained her composure easily.

"You are a good actress," Kai'sa told her with a smile.

"Thank you, whatever is necessary so that that interviewer slime does not do those things to other girls, and so the managers start to believing us when we tell them these horrors"

"It's happened to you before, right?"

Ahri nodded.

"It won't happen again, you are safe with us" she said firmly.

"I know, but now I need a very hot bath, to get this ugly feeling away from me"

Once in their room, Ahri submitted to a hot and steamy bath, to relax all the stress of that day.

About forty minutes later, she gave her place to Kai'sa who opted for a refreshing shower because... she needed it.

The girl was under the torrent of water, her forehead resting on the cold tiles of the bathroom when she heard a voice enter the room.

"Honey, you'll freeze if you keep that up," Ahri told her, biting her lower lip.

"Then come and give me some warmth"

That was the invitation that Ahri was waiting for. She climbed into the shower and clung to Kai'sa's naked body, a little embarrassed by her own state of nakedness.

"You're perfect, you know that right?" the taller girl whispered in her ear.

"Not as perfect as you" the blonde replied, silencing Kai'sa's next words with her lips. Violet eyes closed tightly against the wave of sensations that invaded her as she felt Ahri's body against hers. The softness of her skin, her fingers tangled in her hair with possessiveness. She never thought of falling so deeeply into her little foxy's charms, but at that moment she did not care in the least. Her senses were one hundred percent dedicated to the woman who, thanks to the water that slid down their bodies, was all her world.

Unable to contain herself, she closed her hands on Ahri's hips and pulled her towards her, causing the girl to interrupt the kiss to take a sharp breath.

"You think they'll interrupt us again," Kai'sa managed to say before tasting Ahri's neck, just at the point where she felt the blond's heart beat faster.

Ahri found a thread of sanity to answer.

"I think Eve gave us the exit we were looking for"

"Remind me to thank her later"

"Later," Ahri affirmed, almost out of breath, noticing that Kai'sa stopped kissing her to begin to slide down. Leaving scorching kisses on her way, and kneeling in front of her she looked up at her with a silent question.

Ahri could only nod.

Kai'sa began with delicate kisses on the inside of the leg she had placed on her shoulder. Ahri only managed to grab hold of some safe surface because she didn't think she could stand for long. Her knees gave a little more with each delicate kiss and caress the other girl gave her.

Kai'sa wasted no time and put her lips on the blonde's sex who moaned at the contact. They had spent so much time flirting with the idea of being together that Kai'sa didn't think she could prolong the torture for much longer. She closed her lips on her clitoris and sucked greedily, loving the taste of her lover and the little sounds she emitted.

Ahri had been transported to another plane, Kai'sa's tongue traced patterns that drove her crazy with pleasure, totally losing the notion of time.

When she felt Kai'sa's hand caressing her opening, she managed to open her eyes.

"Wait" she said between gasps.

"Did I hurt you?" came the worried voice of the girl.

"Of course not," Ahri assured her as she made her stand up.

"It's our first time and I want to share it with you"

"But…"

"Please" she said bringing her closer to her body.

They kissed with desperation. Ahri's hand slid from Kai'sa's abdomen to her crotch where her fingers parted the girl's wet folds and caressed her, making Kai'sa moan loudly. Kai'sa, recovering quickly, imitated her. Without taking their lips off eachother and absorbing with their mouths every sound and moan of their lover, the girls exploded in an intense orgasm.

A few moments later and still in the arms of the other, with breaths that had not returned to normal, Kai'sa gave a tender kiss on the blonde' temple.

"That was much better than I had imagined"

"You had imagined it?" Ahri teased, tightening the hug, refusing to stay too far from Kai'sa.

"Many times, but nothing compares to the real thing, nothing compares to you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was the time for Ahri and Kai'sa, right?
> 
> I hope you liked it. The next chapter will be the last one for this fic. I hope happy endings are to your liking :)
> 
> Again, please forgive syntactic and grammatical errors.


	8. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I finished the last chapter of this fic! Sorry for the delay. Life has curious ways of showing us that a fic update can not be promised so lightly.
> 
> Same disclaimer as always, the characters are not mine... but I'm sure the girls had a lot of fun under my care XD

**Chapter 8 – Epilogue**

A week had passed since the the girls inarrival to Europe. A week full of interviews, concerts and crazy fans that intercepted them evryywhere. A week of stolen moments and secret kisses. That is why, when the four women put the suitcases in the entrance of the KDA house, they gave a loud sigh in unison. Finally they were home.

The KDA house was a luxurious mansion on the outskirts of Seoul, with several rooms that accommodated the four stars perfectly. It had a spacious kitchen with an island that divided the open space of the dining room. The living room was spacious, with large and comfortable sofas of different styles that combined in a modern and minimalist aesthetic (at Evelynn request), the entertainment system dominated one of the walls. The huge staircase in the center of the house led to the second floor, where the private rooms of the girls were located.

Once back in their rooms, the girls unpacked, ready to enjoy a few days out of the public eye in a deserved rest.

Eve was separating part of her stage wardrobe to send to the cleaners when the door to her room suddenly opened and closed. The woman pulled her head out of her massive closet to see Akali, slumped comfortably on her bed. The girl smiled at her from there.

"You wouldn't think I'll stay in my room alone, right?"

"Of course not" Eve replied with a mischievous smile "Although I thought I would have to convince you to move to my room"

Akali just pointed to a suitcase and four bags that were next to the door.

"Complete move, I see" observed the girl from the closet, smiling even more widely.

A door down from Eve's room, Kai'sa was debating whether to do the same as Akali. The tall girl always admired the initiative of the baby of the band and how she didn't hesitate to go for what she wanted. But she was not sure that Ahri would receive her in the same way as Eve to Akali. She knew that her foxy was a person who valued her privacy and the moments alone (as scarce as they were) had great value for the blonde.

She was so lost in her internal debate that she didn't notice Ahri watching her from the door.

"When you finish rethinking your entire existence, I want that perfect ass in my room, is that clear?"

Kai'sa, startled, looked at her with her mouth open.

"And do not forget to take your things with you, I cleared a part of my closet for you to put your clothes"

"Gumiho... are you sure?"

"Kai, baby, I know it took me a while to realize what I felt, but I will not let you go now that we're together"

Ahri had approached the bed where Kai'sa was and sat next to her, taking her hands.

"Also, it is the mission of my life to make you blush at every opportunity I have"

"Gu-mi-hooooo" Kai'sa moaned as the blonde walked away from her and left the room with the most naughty smile she had seen in her until then.

* * *

"Really, you should control that smile, you're going to stretch your face" Eve told Ahri when they were both sitting on the kitchen stools, waiting for Kai'sa and Akali who had gone to buy the ingredients to prepare dinner.

"Even if I wanted to, I can not stop smiling" replied the blonde, amused "You're not much better than me either, Eve, you haven't issued a single sarcastic comment in days!"

"It's just that you haven't paid attention" the woman tried to hide her smile, she was very aware that she was losing her edge lately.

"I always pay attention" said Ahri, pointing her index finger at Eve's nose. "I've noticed how every time you try to throw one of your scathing comments, Akali just looks at you and you can close your mouth... as Kai said,  _whipped_ "

Evelynn huffed without looking at her, she knew the blonde was right.

"There's nothing wrong with it, Eve, don't be ashamed to give in on some things to the person you love, it's part of a couple's life"

"This is all new to me, Foxy. I don't know if I can do it "

Ahir noticed that Evelynn had some insecurities that could affect her relationship with Akali and that was something she would not allow.

"Eve, do you love Akali?"

"Of course! What kind of question is that?"

"Would you hurt her on purpose?"

"No way"

Her response was final. Ahri smiled and wrapped her friend's shoulders in an affectionate hug.

"Then you have nothing to worry about, I know that until now you have only had fleeting encounters with people of little significance in your life, but I trust that Rogue has changed the way you see love"

"That's true," Eve replied with a sigh of relief, "She has changed everything"

A few minutes of silence later, Evelynn asked.

"And what about you? Do you think this thing with Kai'sa is for real?"

Ahri nodded with total seriousness.

"Kai is the one, Eve. I know it"

Both women shared a look full of meaning.

"Who would have thought that in forming this band, we would change our lives so much," commented the girl with fuchsia hair.

"It was not the main objective," Ahri replied thoughtfully. "But I wouldn't change it for the world."

* * *

Ahri, Akali and Evelynn watched expectantly as Kai'sa expertly prepared dinner that night. The four girls had replaced their street clothes for comfortable sweatpants and different versions of old shirts and hoodies. From the island in the middle of the kitchen, they watched as Kai'sa, dancing to the rhythm of a BTS song that played on the radio, moved fluidly between the cupboards and drawers of her domain next to the stove.

"How long is it until you finish cooking, Kai?" Akali asked, stifling a yawn "I am hungryyyyy"

"And if you don't hurry, Ahri will not stop emitting those dreamy sighs and I will end up killing her" Eve concluded with a smile too big to be real.

Kai'sa giggled, without turning around, and moved her hips even more extravagantly.

"If you don't like it, Eve, do not look," Ahri told her without addressing her directly. "This show is just for me"

Kai'sa smiled, but a wild blush reached to her ears.

"You can keep show inside of your bedroom, not in the kitchen, don't you think?"

"I have the right to enjoy my girl's curves whenever I want," Ahri replied, knowing that Eve was saying it in a friendly way.

"That doesn't mean you can undress your girl with your eyes right in front of us"

"I will undressed her with my eyes as long as I want to, you can go to the dining room"

"You will not throw us out of our own kitchen"

"Then don't get upset if I do this..."

And without further ado, she approached a very blushing Kai'sa and gave her a very erotic kiss.

"Ohh,  _ecchi_ ," Akali said from her seat, looking amused at the show.

"A... Arhi, don-don't do that," Kai'sa whispered to a blonde who looked very satisfied with herself.

"I don't regret it in the least" she replied with a wink.

* * *

During dinner, the four girls chatted animatedly at the table. The compliments to the chef had been offered from the beginning and Akali was already on her second course. Ahri, in front of Kai'sa, caught her attention with her eyes while the other two discussed possible verses for the next song they had planned to compose. When the blonde felt the lilac eyes of the other girl finally on her, she smiled. She took her spoon and slid her tongue across the full extent of it, deliberately slow, without breaking eye contact. In front of her Kai'sa opened her eyes very big one swallowed a curse, she couldn't believe what Ahri was trying to do at that moment, in front of their friends!. Without giving her too much time to react, Ahri slid her bare foot into the thigh of the girl who sat still, petrified.

"Ahri, I don't want our expert in choreography dead by a heart attack," Eve said shortly as she realized what was happening.

"You ruin the fun, Eve," the blonde grumbled, sounding like a little girl.

"Actually, Eve is so much fun," Akali said between spoons of ramen. "Eve, do you remember when we went to see those designers in Prague and you took me behind the curtains and..."

"Yeah, well, you don't need to tell them those things"

The girls had rarely seen the flush that was covering Evelynn's face.

"Oh, is it? what else did Eve do while we were in Europe?" Ahri asked, happy to return some of her comments to the other woman.

"Well, there was a time, when the lights of the studio went out suddenly..."

"Enough, dinner is over," Eve said stiffly and got up from the table.

"Well, that was more fun than I thought" Kai'sa whispered to the blonde next to her, thoughtful "Information filed."

"Definitely filed" Ahri repeated.

* * *

When Akali entered the room that night, she was afraid that Eve would have been angry at the commentss he had made at dinner. It hadn't been her intention to embarrass the woman but the opportunity had been too tempting to pass up. But now, she would face the consequences of her little joke. With any luck, Eve would not talk to her for a few hours and then everything would be fine. The baby of the band was very wrong...

Evelynn was reclining on her enormous four-poster bed, reading. She barely looked up at Akali's entrance but the girl felt her intense gaze until she closed the door to their private bathroom. The rapper bathed unhurriedly, a chill ran through her every time she remembered how Evelynn had looked at her, her gaze left traces on her skin and the heat that had deposited at the base of her belly was hard to ignore. Akali didn't know what was waiting for her when she left the bathroom, but somehow, she could not wait.

She put on her most comfortable pajamas, a huge old t-shirt with the emblem of her family's dojo on the front, and went to bed. The only light that remained on was the one on Evelynn's side. Silence reigned in the room.

When Akali thought that Evelynn wasn't going to speak to her until the next day, she felt the woman move at her side.

"Come here" she said in a seductive voice, one that only Eve knew how to use.

Akali obeyed immediately, following the instructions the other girl gave her.

Finally, when both were accommodated, Akali sighed contentedly. She didn't want the first night they shared together in that room to be in the middle of a disagreement.

"Are you comfortable?" the girl with fuchsia hair asked.

Evelynn was leaning against the back of the bed and Akali rested between her legs, with her back against the woman's chest.

Akali nodded and pulled herself closer to Eve. The body heat enveloped her and she closed her eyes.

"Don't sleep little one, I want to read something to you"

Akali nodded again, without opening her eyes. Eve could read the user's manual of a kitchen appliance and she wouldn't mind, she was happy just to hear her voice brushing her ear.

What she heard next was not exactly what she expected.

_"Dear Evelynn, I am writing these words to express my eternal love for you, I will spend this life and a thousand more trying to get close to you..."_

"Are you reading me the letter your admirer sent you?"

Evelynn didn't answer, she just kept reading  _"...and show you all the ways I can make you happy, I'm not a man of many words ..."_

"Don't say" the young woman grumbled.

_"_ _... I would just let my hands convince you that my love for you is larger than life"_

"Pretentious"

_"Just one night with you would not be enough to show you my ardor and passion, which burns in my veins every second..."_

"He doesn't have many words but the ones he has are pretty corny"

Eve tried not to laugh, the best part came next.

_"Please accept this bouquet of roses as a promise, a subtle pact between my body and yours. I will be at the Hotel Grand Royale until tomorrow, room 503. I'll wait for you with fervent devotion"_

"How cheeky..."

_"That room will witness all the times you will reach the peak of pleasure in my hands..."_

"What the hell?!"

_"_ _I will caress your thighs patiently until you tremble in anticipation... "_

Evelynn's hand, the one that wasn't holding the letter, slid under the blankets, simulating what her admirer said, but in Akali's body. She felt the girl shiver under her touch and smiled.

_"...my fingers will slide up until I find the forbidden fruit that I long for and caress the petals of your delicate flower..."_

Akali grunted when Evelynn followed the instructions in the letter. Her hands closed, taking the sheets between her fists.

_"...while my lips will find in your neck the exact point where your heartbeat is stronger and I will mark you forever"_

Akali leaned back on Evelynn's shoulder, knowing what was coming. Eve's lips found the girl's neck and she traced it with her tongue and then returned to the point where it joins her shoulder. Akali felt the pressure of the kiss and then Eve's teeth that sank into her skin delicately, while she felt the woman's fingers tracing her center in a painfully slow way. The outside world vanished, Akali was only aware of the heat that threatened to consume her and the woman who, behind her back, fanned that heat every second.

_"I want to hear your gasping breath as I touch you, I want to hear you moan my name as my member..."_

"Enough!"

Akali took the letter, rolled it and threw it tothe other side of the room. She turned around and sat astride Evelynn, who was watching her, amused.

"Forget those words, you're mine"

The girl's face was flushed, a little bit thanks to Evelynn but a lot out of anger.

"Baby, you have me at your mercy and you know it" was all Eve answered.

Akali kissed her with barely contained passion, and she put her arms around her possessively.

 _Mission accomplished_ , Evelynn thought as she let herself be carried away by the sensations Akali caused her.

The younger girl had her in her hands, but she knew she was the owner of her Rogue's passion.

* * *

"Kaiiii… hurru up"

"Don't be so impatient, Gumiho, good things are slow to arrive"

Ahri didn't hide her pout at the girl's response. The blonde was submerged up to her neck in the bubbling, warm waters of a huge jacuzzi, on the terrace of the KDA house. A terrace hidden among dense canopies of trees, impossible to trespass, that offered them refuge from external glances and the ideal space for what Ahri wanted to do.

She had passed in front of Eve's room a few moment ago and what she had heard assured her that they would not be interrupted for a few hours.

A soft hand slid down her shoulder, startling her.

"I hope I didn't make you wait long," Kai'sa told her, behind Ahri's back.

Despite the water warm temperature, Ahri trembled.

Without words, she watched as the violet-haired girl entered her field of vision and slipped into the jacuzzi. The best thing about the vision in front of her was that Kai'sa was completely naked.

"I-I thought you would wear your new swimsuit"

Kai'sa shrugged. "I decided to save some time" she said as she moved towards Ahri with a predatory glint in her eyes.

The blonde, almost without thinking, stepped back to sit on a ledge of the jacuzzi and Kai'sa slid between her legs, putting both hands on either side of the blond head, amber eyes looking at her, surprised. Slowly, knowing the effect she was causing, Kai'sa stuck her body to Ahri's who made a choked moan when she felt Kai'sa so close. Skin against skin.

"You were provoking me all day..." Kai'sa whispered as she moved her hips against Ahri's "Tempting me..." another thrust. "Until I couldn't think of anything other than you, and your body against mine" Kai'sa moved again, Ahri had closed her eyes long ago and was chewing on her lower lip, as if trying to contain the sounds that were struggling to come out.

Kai'sa's hands slid down the blonde's shoulders, caressing the side of her breasts, sliding down her torso, closing on her hips. Her lips closed on her ear.

"I love you"

Ahri shuddered violently and closed her arms tightly around Kai'sa's neck.

"I love you too" she replied. "More than anything in this world"

Their lips merged in a passionate kiss, with the stars as their only witness.

* * *

In the morning, three sleepy smiles decorated the breakfast table in the KDA house. With their energies exhausted, the girls planned to spend the day in the most lazy way possible, doing absolutely nothing.

The only one missing was the youngest of the group. When the leader of the band was about to ask Eve about her whereabouts, the girl appeared in the kitchen, talking very seriously on her cell phone.

"...Yes, gold, of course... No, as soon as possible... No, I won't be in the country for the two weeks... Diamonds, I will not accept anything else..."

The girl sat next to her companions with a very serious expression on her face when she cut the communication.

"So much determination, Akali. Whay so serious?"

"I'm just following the sacred scriptures, as the great goddess of everything musical said 'If I like it, I should put a ring on it'"

Evelynn choked on her coffee. Kai'sa took out her cell phone.

"W-What did... you say?!" Eve asked, her eyes wide as saucers, looking at Akali. The girl smiled at her with love in her eyes.

"Get used to the idea, Eve"

"B-But…"

_click_

"You got it?" Ahri asked to a very amused Kai'sa.

"Of course, documented for posterity"

"Delete that picture!" exclaimed Eve but it was in vain, the three girls bet over from so much laughing.

Evelynn sighed deeply and smiled. KDA had given her much more than she ever dared to dream. She looked fondly at the girls who had become her family and for the first time in a long time, she saw a happy future ahead of her. With her best friends by her side and the love of her life in her arms.

**-FIN-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for following this story 'till the end!


End file.
